Power of Revenge
by Little.Miss.Peach
Summary: So we know where the epilogue J.K. Rowling blessed us with left off. Now it's time to continue that story. Death eaters have gone to Azkaban, but are they really just going to accept it? No death eater would dare to go up against Harry Potter or the Weasley's, but what about their young kids, who have been living a life of bliss? Next generation has troubled times coming for them.


**Power of Revenge**

**LPOV (Lucy Weasley):**

"Lucy? Any ideas for a new song?" Roxy asked as she slouched across the opposite seat from me in our compartment. Alice was on my side, with her body lying on our seat and her legs against the side wall. She was humming softly as she braided a new bracelet. Alice was into the jewelry making. She was constantly gifting Roxy and I with beautifully designed bracelets and necklaces. Roxy on the other hand, was more of a 'get-down-and-dirty' kind of girl. She enjoyed playing outside and getting muddy. She enjoyed a rough game or messing around. I assume that has something to do with having my Uncle George as her father, and my cousin Fred as her brother. Uncle George owned Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was a world renowned joke shop that was favored by all sorts of wizards. So Roxy was sitting across from me, flipping through one of her father's stores magazines and eating a cauldron cake, her favorite snack.

"I've written some stuff down, I was hoping to have you two and Louis take a look at it when you got the chance," I paused to pull out my favorite notebook from my trunk overhead. Reseating myself I propped up my legs on the seat across from me and opened the book. "I've composed some good trio songs, so the three of us could sing it, and Louis on drums, and you on guitar Roxy, and if Alice can learn soon enough, her on keyboard." I explained and Alice looked up.

"I'm working on it. My mom has been helping me since she loves the keyboard." Alice rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother. "Dad keeps saying he can't listen to another song since I play it so much," She laughed lightly. "At least he'll get a break seeing as summer holidays are over." She remembered. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the compartment door and there stood my five foot nine cousin, Louis. His blonde hair, long and light was laid across his face like someone had blown air at him. His crystal blue eyes, exact replicas of my Uncle Bill's, were warm and happy at the sight of the three of us; and he was wearing his favorite blue t with his black parka and jeans.

"Hello girls, how are you?" He asked entering and pulling Roxy up so he could sit. She scowled at him and returned to her magazine.

"Good, you?" Alice asked him with a smile. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, causing her long black hair to fall down her back and her white dress to be unwrinkled. Alice is a fashion girl, which was funny since her father and mother aren't, and neither is her younger brother, (in his third year) Frank.

"Well I was accosted by our good friend Jessica Rowel," He rolled his eyes at the name. "She thinks for some reason that I'm into her, whatever the hell demented her into that idea, I don't know, but I'm getting sick of her." He growled annoyed and I giggled. Louis smiled at me and I returned it. Ever since we were children, the one person who always looked out for me like an older brother was Louis. I suppose it has something to do with he has two powerfully strong older sisters who don't need any type of protection, that he was so big-brotherly to me. I was shy, and quiet, and about the only time I showed true power was when I sung. So Louis had made the decision to protect me. Everyone called us the 'Lu-Lu's' cause both our names fit with that nickname. I didn't mind it; I actually kind of enjoyed having what I'd call an older brother. From only having my older sister Molly, who was alone, extremely protective and caring; but still it was nice to have Louis.

"Let Lizzie deal with her. I'm sure Elizabeth could make Rowel realize that you're not interested." Roxy said with her eye still glued to the magazine. Her dark hair was slightly draping her face as only a small portion was pulled back into a mini-ponytail. I realized she reached the end of the magazine when she shut it and sat it next to her. Pushing up her red sweater's sleeves and leaning against the back wall of the compartment, she gave me a small smile and turned back to Louis.

"I don't want to put that on Elizabeth. It's one thing if it's just an ordinary girl… but Rowel? Talk about a nightmare. I wouldn't inflict her on anybody." He laughed a dark laugh and I grinned. He was right of course, Jessica Rowel was classified as the 'Hogwarts Slut,' course she didn't know this. We were very good on keeping her in the dark. She mistook all her attention for popularity, when the rest of us knew that all the guys simply wanted to get in her pants, and all the girls were laughing at her. Regardless, she was almost unbearable to be around. Her bright blonde hair with a strawberry tint had been badly dyed brunette; Roxy and I laughed that she was trying to look more like Lizzie to get to Louis. It was no secret that Louis was very good looking; half the girls in my year drooled over him. But what I loved about Louis was he wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of anyone. My Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur raised him right. And have two older sisters and several female cousins probably taught him how to respect women. Nevertheless, I was quite proud of how much of a gentleman he was. "I still don't understand how any of her qualities match Hufflepuff's; lord knows why the hat placed her there." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know, which how is best suited for stuck up sluts?" Alice asked with her words full of laughter.

Roxy grinned and pulled her legs up to a criss-cross position. "Not sure if any of the houses fit her, but that's probably why she's in Hufflepuff. Remember the hat's song? Hufflepuff always 'takes the rest and teaches them all the same.' She was the only house that would put up with her. Bless Helga Hufflepuff." Roxy smirked pretending to pray to the sky.

"That actually makes sense Rox, when did you become smart?" I teased. Ever since she was placed in Gryffindor, and I in Ravenclaw, we often joke that I'm the brains and she's the guts, and Alice, our Hufflepuff, is the loyalty. Considering the three of us are extremely loyal to each other despite the differences in houses. Louis was our good friend, but he wasn't one of us three girls. However he added to the loyalty and some leadership, seeing as he is also a Hufflepuff.

Roxy fake-glared at me and turned to Alice. "You know, I've been meaning to ask how you can bare to sit in this compartment when you know James is somewhere on the train." She taunted and Alice's cheeks turned pink.

"I know I haven't seen him much this summer, but hey, I haven't seen you two hardly at all. And plus, James really wanted to sit with Fred and their little group, and even though he'd try to keep me in the loop, I know I'd feel a little left out. So he was fine with me coming here. What about you Rox? Where's Brian?" She turned the tables and Louis snickered at how pink Roxanne's tan skin could get.

"Yeah Roxy," I smiled deviously, "where's Bri-Bri?" I asked. Her glare turned to me because I had used her secret pet-name for her boyfriend, Brian Goldstein. And shockingly enough Brian was a Slytherin, however probably one of the nicest ones I've ever met that I wasn't related to.

"Okay! New subject." She announced. Perfect timing too, because I could feel the train coming to its halt, so I assumed we were at Hogwarts. I jumped up, pushing my notebook back into my trunk vowing to remember to show Louis later. He gladly helped me, Roxanne and Alice lower our trunks from over head and we waited for him to get his from his previous compartment.

"Hey Ali," James's voice suddenly appeared next to Alice and kissing her cheek. She beamed at him and returned the gesture. We all reached the carriages and James decided to ride with us. Once we got our trunks inside, the five of us climbed in and the carriage began to move. I sighed and pushed my hair back to enjoy the nice breeze. It was a little humid and my long-sleeved button up sweater was a little too warm for the weather.

James had his arm around Alice who was leaning slightly into his back. They both looked happy to be in the familiar place. Roxanne was showing a new product from the shop to Louis and I kept my eyes on how close we were to the castle.

"So where's my brother?" Roxy suddenly asked and James answered her.

"Robert and Derek went with him. They wanted me to go, but I really wanted to see my girl," He winked at Alice who giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah." She resigned. "Any incoming first years that we know?" She asked turning to me. Her loose shouldered sweater revealing the dark blue tank top she had underneath when her body turned.

"Not that I know of… Lily and Hugo were the last for now, and their going into second year." I sighed pulling my legs up to hug them to my chest.

"I can see the castle," Alice said looking up behind her. "Man, no matter how many times I see it I still get that magical feeling." She smiled. The carriage came to an abrupt ending and we all piled out. James reached for Alice's hand and they started walking up together. Louis stood in between Roxy and I as we walked up to the gate of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe I'm in sixth year now…" He sighed happily. "Don't have to worry about OWLs or NEWTs." He laughed.

"Yeah, well we do." Roxy rolled her eyes with a fake annoyed tone. "I'm not looking forward to actually having to study. Mom already said I can't go my father's route and only get three. She said she's expecting more from me." Roxy grumpily muttered. I giggled at her resigned tone.

"It won't be that hard, we can study together." I promised her and she nodded in agreement. We had reached the great hall by now, only stopping briefly inside the castle to change our robes. I offered a small wave to both my companions and headed for the Ravenclaw table.

Once I was seated next to my favorite Ravenclaws, Kelsi, Heather, Ryan and Darwin, I began to push some food onto my plate only now realizing how hungry I was.

I could spot Lily further down at the table chatting happily with her other Ravenclaw friends, two who I recognized to be Robin and Davis. It was a tad sad every time I sat down at this table as I reminisced over the times I had Victoire with me. I'd treated her like another other sister the years we spent here. And I missed her more than I could imagine.

My eyes swam over the other tables, picking out my many cousins and friends. Roxy was laughing along with Derek, Fred and James; Albus and Scorpios were whispering about something… god only knew what; Molly was talking happily with Hattie and Charlie, and I smiled to myself at how much she'd opened up this year. Hugo seemed happy with his various Hufflepuff friends that I didn't recognize, and Louis was talking to Alice, George and Ernest.

"Did you hear about the breakout in Azkaban last week Ryan?" Darwin brought up asking his friend that he considered a brother.

"My mom said it was all just hocus pocus, but the look Harry Potter gave in the interview tells me otherwise… something's going on." Ryan offered. "Lucy? Have you talked to your Uncle lately? People are starting to freak out." Ryan asked and I shook my head.

"You guys know very well I see him every Sunday at the family dinner, and he never ever discusses work when we kids are present. He doesn't like the idea of us having to worry about it… says he wishes someone did that for him when he was our age." I explained. I pushed my brunette hair back behind my ear and took another bite.

"I wish I knew what was going on…" Kelsi muttered aloud. "It would make me feel safer." She added.

"If Harry Potter is sending his kids to Hogwarts and isn't worried, than I feel fine." Heather stated firmly. I nodded in agreement. If my Uncle wasn't worried about sending my cousins and me to Hogwarts, than everything must be fine. But that didn't stop the strange feeling I was starting to feel. I shrugged it off and decided to finish eating.

Everything was fine.

It had to be.


End file.
